A need exists for a drilling rig with a top drive having an airlift thread compensator that has an airbag for supporting weight of the top drive during threadable engagement and disengagement of tubulars using the top drive, thereby reducing or eliminating the need for high pressure gas and reducing the number of points of failure of the system.
A need exists for a drilling rig with a top drive having a vertically positionable torque wrench assembly that has a hydraulic cylinder with a single hollow cylinder rod disposed therethrough and extending into protected areas, thereby reducing or eliminating the occurrence of axial movement of a flexible hydraulic conduit of the torque wrench assembly, and protecting the flexible hydraulic conduit from exterior forces.
A need exists for drilling rig with a top drive having a torque wrench assembly that has a spring open feature, thereby reducing the need for an extra hydraulic conduit for use in opening the torque wrench assembly.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.